Pups Save Miss Spearwood
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Miss Spearwood breaks her leg after falling down the stairs at her house. How long will it take for her to get help & who will come to her aid?


**PUPS SAVE MISS SPEARWOOD**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Monday. School had finished & Angel, Elias & Kelly were at the Lookout playing with Ryder & the pups. They were all playing soccer.

"I bet I can score the next goal" said Angel.

"Dream on" said Chase.

"Angel over here" said Elias.

"Pass it to me Elias" said Kelly.

"I can steal the ball for our team" said Marshall.

"Good luck with that" said Rocky.

"Give it to me" said Rubble.

"I can make a shot" said Ryder.

"Let me shoot" said Skye.

"Don't let them score" said Zuma.

Everyone ran around the field trying to get the ball into their respective goal. All of them became tired from running around everywhere but they all had a good time. As they stopped to catch their breath Elias suddenly realised something.

"I forgot to hand in my homework to Miss Spearwood. It's due tomorrow. I'll be right back" said Elias as he left to hand in his homework. Angel & Kelly went with him.

"It's lucky you remembered. Otherwise it wouldn't be marked" said Angel.

"I hope Miss Spearwood won't mind me coming to her house to hand in my homework" said Elias.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it. If it's related to schoolwork I'm sure she'll be pleased that you remembered to hand it in" said Kelly.

At Miss Spearwood's house Miss Spearwood was upstairs in her bedroom. She was sitting at her desk marking schoolwork. She was impressed with how well her students appeared to be doing.

" _I'm glad my students are all working hard to get good grades. They're all very intelligent. I think they all have bright futures ahead of them"_ thought Miss Spearwood as she continued marking schoolwork. Soon she finished going over everything & began heading downstairs to watch some TV. As she came down she accidentally slipped & fell.

"OH NO" cried Miss Spearwood as she fell down the stairs. When she landed at the bottom she heard a loud crack & felt a sharp pain in her leg. She immediately knew what had happened.

" _That's not good. I have a broken leg. I don't have my phone on me & I'm in too much pain to move. Maybe if I call for help someone will hear me"_ thought Miss Spearwood.

"HELP. SOMEONE HELP. I BROKE MY LEG" cried Miss Spearwood.

Angel, Elias & Kelly soon arrived at Miss Spearwood's house. They heard her calling for help.

"It sounds like Miss Spearwood is in trouble" said Angel.

"I hope she's OK" said Elias.

"Let's see what happened" said Kelly.

Angel, Elias & Kelly knocked on the front door.

"WHO'S THERE?" cried Miss Spearwood.

"It's Angel, Elias & Kelly" said Angel.

"I'm here to hand in my homework" said Elias.

"Are you OK Miss Spearwood?" asked Kelly.

"I BROKE MY LEG. I CAN'T GET UP. PLEASE HELP" cried Miss Spearwood.

"I'll call Ryder" said Elias as he got his phone & called for help. Ryder & the pups were still playing soccer when the call came through.

"Hello, Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Ryder Miss Spearwood needs help. She somehow broke her leg & she can't get up" said Elias.

"Don't worry we'll be there soon. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall tripped on the soccer ball & crashed into the pups.

"Sorry pups. It's a good thing I didn't break anything" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got in their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. Miss Spearwood broke her leg & she can't get up. We need to get her proper medical treatment" said Ryder as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall, I need you to use your medical gear to assess how bad Miss Spearwood's broken leg is" said Ryder.

"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue" said Marshall.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as Marshall & Himself deployed in their vehicles & headed to Miss Spearwood's house. When they arrived Angel, Elias & Kelly were waiting outside for them.

"Thanks for coming guys" said Angel.

"We waited for you so that we could help Miss Spearwood without causing complications" said Elias.

"We don't even know if the door is unlocked" said Kelly.

"Let's get inside & help Miss Spearwood" said Ryder.

Everyone tried the door to see if it was locked. Luckily it wasn't. As they entered Miss Spearwood's house they found her lying at the bottom of the stairs crying & in agony.

"PLEASE HELP ME UP" cried Miss Spearwood.

"Elias & Kelly I need you 2 to help Miss Spearwood into this chair" said Ryder.

Elias & Kelly proceeded to help Miss Spearwood into the chair Ryder had retrieved for her. Once Miss Spearwood was seated Marshall began assessing her injury.

"It's definitely a broken leg. We need to take her to the hospital" said Marshall.

"We can use your ambulance to get her there. Let's go" said Ryder.

Elias & Kelly helped Miss Spearwood into the back of Marshall's ambulance. Along with Angel they stayed in the back with Miss Spearwood to make sure that she didn't get hurt any further. Soon they arrived at the hospital. Miss Spearwood was taken to see a nurse while everyone else waited.

"How do you think she broke her leg?" asked Angel.

"She probably fell down the stairs" said Elias.

"I don't think it could've been anything else" said Kelly.

"I hope she'll be OK" said Marshall.

"Me too. She might have to take time off to recover" said Ryder.

Angel, Elias, Kelly, Marshall & Ryder waited 30 minutes in the foyer. Soon a nurse appeared.

"How is she?" asked Elias.

"She's fine. It was just a broken leg. She must spend a few weeks recovering. I can take you to her" said the nurse.

Everyone followed the nurse to the room Miss Spearwood was in. She had her leg in a cast.

"Hi guys. Thanks for helping me out. I don't know what I would've done without you" said Miss Spearwood.

"You're welcome. Hopefully you recover as quickly as possible" said Angel.

"If we hadn't shown up there's a chance you would've been stuck on the floor overnight" said Elias.

"I'm glad you're OK. Other than your leg I'd say you're doing well" said Kelly.

"It'll be a few weeks before you fully recover. Make sure you don't do anything that could make your leg worse" said Marshall.

"If you're unable to make it to school I can reassure you that we'll be fine in our classes" said Ryder.

"Thanks. Hopefully I won't be out of action for too long. I really appreciate you helping me" said Miss Spearwood.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

Elias gave Miss Spearwood his homework before he & the others left her to recover. They all returned to the Lookout.

"Well done today guys. We really came through for Miss Spearwood" said Ryder.

"Before we know it she'll be back to perfect health again" said Angel.

"If we have a substitute who do you think it'll be?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. Maybe we can make a get well soon card for Miss Spearwood" said Kelly.

Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups spent the rest of the afternoon playing together. That night as Elias got in bed he thought about how lucky Miss Spearwood was to get help in such a dire situation.

" _I'm glad we showed up at the right time. I hope Miss Spearwood recovers quickly. She's 1 of my favourite teachers at school. Soon she'll be all better"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
